Support and insulating elements have been used for some years in conjunction with composite thermal insulation systems to extend a wall opening for a window artificially outward. According to EP 2 639 394 A2, a support part of rigid, load-bearing foam is screwed laterally to the wall and serves, especially at the bottom, to support the window frame to be inserted. In this composite thermal insulation system, an outer face wall, for example, cooperates with the inner wall to form an intermediate space, in which the support part is arranged. The load-bearing support part with a more-or-less triangular cross-section is supplemented by an insulating part, which consists of, for example, a hard, flexible foam and which cooperates with the support part to form a two-part body with preferably a rectangular cross-section. After the support part has been screwed to the inner wall, the insulating part must be joined to the support part in a separate operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support and insulating element which can be transported and installed especially easily.